Sweet Blood
by Earth Star
Summary: AU Jack has heard that the teeth the Tooth Fairy collects contains memories and there's a chance he's are there. Of course, this means that Jack has to enter into the home of the most feared vampire in the spirit realm. (Warning: there is blood drinking in this.)


Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any of these characters and I don't want to make any profit from writing this.

Author's Note: Again, another fic I wrote for the Halloween Challenge on tumblr. This basically sprang from the idea of what if the Sisters of Flight were vampires. Enjoy!

Sweet Blood

The Tooth Palace was far bigger than Jack had imagined. From the tree he was perched on, he stared up at the grand palace which almost seemed to glow in the moonlight. He knew the famous palace of the Tooth Fairy was giant, but it was a different experience altogether to see it first hand.

"Then again," Jack muttered to himself as he sucked in air. "I can't imagine a vampire having a small castle either."

He leaned against his staff, once again debating if this break-in was worth it or not. There were a thousand tales about the legendary vampire that collected children's teeth. In most, she was kind and protective to all children. She gathered the teeth that children lost and brought them to her palace to guard them.

However if anyone dared to harm a child in her presence or even to attempt to steal the teeth, the perpetrator would suffer a fate worse than death. The punishment the Tooth Fairy would give always varied depending on the tale. Some swore she would suck your blood dry and then slice you into pieces with her razor sharp nails. Others claimed she would crush her victim's bones with her bare hands. All the tales had one thing in common though, in all of them the Tooth Fairy's punishment was grisly and horrible.

Jack shivered as a part of his brain screamed at him that he shouldn't be here, but he then gripped his staff. "But I need to get my teeth," he told himself.

Jack had heard the tales over the years from past encounters with other spirits, but it was only in talking with a drunk goblin that he learned the reason the Tooth Fairy collected teeth.

"The brats' teeth, they contains their memories," he said as attempted to remain stable enough to not spill his drink more. "Everyone who has ever been a human child has their teeth stored there, including yours."

Jack recalled at this point having a hard time controlling his excitement as hegrabbed onto the goblin for more details. Memories? Was it possible? The only thing Jack remembered was the moon shining down on him as he rose from the lake. Was it possible he had a life before that?

Jack stood straight as he looked around the palace. If he did have teeth here, then he could finally gain answers to questions that have been haunting him for the last century. Jack swallowed and braced himself as he took to flight.

He stayed low since he noticed the small versions of the Tooth Fairies that darted in and out of the palace didn't bother with the lower level. He would enter here and work his way up. Jack hadn't exactly figured out how to find his teeth among the millions of teeth containers. He simply prayed that a brilliant idea would strike him once he was there.

Jack crept quietly as he walked along the halls and he was grateful for the lit lanterns that shone in the dark hallways. Jack had to admit he was impressed by the size of the place. It seemed large enough to house three towns at least. Even if vampires, from what Jack had been told, preferred large castles for their roost, it seemed odd to have so much extra space.

Then Jack heard the sound of wings flapping. He dashed around the corner and cursed when he saw no room to hide himself. He pressed his back against the wall and held his breath as the flapping drew closer.

On the floor, in the light of a bright lantern, a large shadow of a winged creature appeared. The tip of the shadow's wings almost touched the tip of Jack's toe. In response Jack curled his toes, fearing that touching the very shadow would give him away.

The shadow stayed in the one spot for a moment. Jack chewed his lip and debated if he should try making a run for it, but then suddenly the shadow's hand moved and the lights went out

Jack panicked. Darkness was everywhere, he couldn't see a thing. Before he had a chance to move, Jack was tackled. His staff was knocked from his hands as he was pinned to the floor.

Jack gasped and to his horror was unable to knock the person off of him. His attacker gave an angry snarl.

"Who are you?!" a female voice demanded. Hands gripped his throat. "Tell me your name! Now!"

Jack swallowed. "J-Jack Frost."

His attacker suddenly paused. "Jack Frost? The winter spirit?"

"T-that's right," Jack replied as he felt the attacker's hands loosen.

The attacker raised her hand and the snuffed out lantern was relit and shone brightly. Jack had a clear view of who he knew to be the Tooth Fairy.

She was very beautiful with her bright feathers, and her very wings were memorizing. However, Jack was more focussed on the sharp pair of fangs and feared he would be feeling them in his neck soon.

The Tooth Fairy studied him quietly. "You're really Jack Frost?"

Jack nodded, but felt confused on why she was so interested in him. "Yes, I-"

He was cut off as she pried his mouth open and poked at his teeth. She gave a gasp. "Oh my gosh! They truly are white as fallen snow." To Jack's astonishment, her wings flapped in glee. "Ooh! And they're so shiny-"

Jack coughed, which seem to break whatever spell his teeth seemed to have on her. "Do you mind?"

The Tooth Fairy actually blushed and let him go. "Sorry," she said. "I just have a weakness for teeth." She then turned serious. "But even if you do have perfect teeth, what are you doing here?" She gave a glare. "I didn't believe you were a thief."

"And I'm not!" Okay, that was partly true. Jack may have occasionally stolen eggs from the Easter Bunny to play a prank, but that was it. "I'm not here to steal teeth...er, at least not the other kids...what do I call you?"

Tooth folded her arms. "I am called Toothania, however, you may call me Tooth for the time being."

"Tooth?" he murmured to himself. It wasn't exactly a name that instantly struck fear into people's hearts, but he wasn't going to argue against that. "I came here to fetch my teeth."

"Your teeth?" Tooth asked sounding curious.

"Yes, well that is…" he stared at the floor. "If I do actually have teeth here."

Tooth scoffed. "Well, of course you do, but why do you want your teeth?"

Jack sighed. "So, I can find out who I am or who I was."

She stared, confused. "What do you mean-" Her eyes widened. "Wait, you don't remember your human life? Before you were a spirit?"

Jack shook his head. "No, and I didn't realize the teeth you collected contained memories until a few days ago."

"I see," she said as she then knelt and picked up Jack's staff. "But why break into my palace?" She turned to him. "If all you wanted was your teeth, why not simply ask me?"

Jack gave a shaky grin. "I've heard the stories of what happened to unwanted visitors and I didn't want to join them."

Tooth opened and shut her mouth. "That's a fair point." She drummed her long fingers on Jack's staff. Jack briefly wondered if her nails were going to leave claw marks in it. She turned to him. "So, you don't remember anything about your life?"

Jack shook his head sadly. "No, I don't."

"And all you want is your memories?" Tooth asked with her eyes narrowed. "And that's all?"

"I swear!" Jack said as he held up his hands. "I just need to know who I was."

Tooth purses her lips in thought and stared at Jack silently. Just as Jack began to feel nervous, she gave a nod and handed back his staff. "All right, I'll let you have your teeth."

Jack brightened. "You will, oh, thank you I-"

"But," she cut him off. "I need you to accept your punishment for breaking in here." She landed on the floor. "I have a strong reputation of punishing anyone who enters my palace to try to steal the teeth."

Jack gave a nod. "I've heard the boogeyman tried once."

"Oh yes," Tooth said with a grin and showed her fangs. "And I made sure he would forever regret it," her lips became a firm line. "However, with that said, I can't risk word getting around that I let one spirit get away with breaking in. It might result in other spirits to believe I'm becoming weak and it's a perfect chance to take my teeth."

Jack swallowed. "I understand what you're saying, but what kind of punishment?"

"I drink your blood."

"My blood?"

"I won't drink you dry," Tooth promised. "Only a mouthful to prove my point."

Jack rubbed his neck. "Will it hurt?"

"Yes, I'm afraid," Tooth said gently. "But I'll make it quick and I'll numb your neck first to lessen the pain."

Jack sighed. Getting his blood drunk hardly sounded pleasant, but if it meant he could have his memories, he'd do it. "Okay, but don't drink too fast or you'll get brain freeze." He gave a smirk and pointed at his neck. "Cold blooded, just to warn you."

Tooth laughed. "Oh, I'm going to like you, Jack." She took him by the hand. "Come, I'll take you to a guest room."

They were silent as Jack followed Tooth along the great halls. They heard nothing except the various squeaks and chirps of the other fairies as they zoomed in and out again to collect more teeth.

Jack chewed his lips. "Why would other spirits be after the teeth? I mean, I get they hold memories of childhood, but why would anyone bother with that?"

Tooth gave a smile as they went into another hall. "There are ancient spells that can let you influence or affect another person." She sighed. "However, most spells require an item that was part of or belonged to the person you wish to cast the spell upon. And the closer the item, the stronger the spell."

Jack blinked as he look at the millions upon millions of cases of children's teeth. "And I'm guessing you can't get more personal than a person's teeth."

Tooth nodded. "Teeth are some of the most powerful items a spell caster could obtain and there are many, especially those who would harm children, who would kil to get their hands on them."

"So, how did you end up guarding teeth?"

They paused as they reached a door and Tooth turned with a sad smile. "That's a tale for another night, but for now," the door creaked open. "Enter please and sit on the bed."

Jack did as he was told, but felt confused. Tooth seemed to sense this and answered his unasked question. "You're going to feel quite dizzy and lightheaded once you lose your blood." She walked in and gestured to the bed. "You'll be more comfortable if you have a bed to lay on."

Jack gave a nod as he placed his staff against the wall.

"Take your hoodie off," Tooth instructed. "The safest place for me to bite is where your shoulder meets your neck and," she offered a smile. "I would rather not get blood on your shirt."

Jack did as he was instructed and tried to ignore the nerves that seemed to be shaking inside him. "I got to say, you're nicer than I imagined a vampire to be."

"I'm half vampire," Tooth corrected. "And I'm only nice to the people I wish to be friends with."

The statement eased Jack's nerves slightly and hoped that he counted in the 'friends' category. Jack finished folding his shirt and placed it on a dresser and gradually sat on the bed.

"What now?"

"One moment," Tooth said as she pulled over a chair and sat in it. "Let me numb your skin first." She held your her forefinger and Jack suddenly noticed how sharp it actually was. "I'm going to prick your skin and you're going to feel a slight tingle."

Jack shut his eyes as Tooth stabbed the sharp tip of her nail into his skin. He expected it to hurt, but instead barely felt it's presence and felt a tingle as Tooth predicted. It stung for only a second, but then faded quickly.

Tooth withdrew her nail and got a steady grip on Jack's shoulders. "Brace yourself, I'm going to bite you now. Don't feel you have to hold back the screams."

Jack gulped and looked away as Tooth's fangs appeared. He tried to brace himself, but unlike Tooth's nail, he fully felt Tooth's fangs stab into his skin.

He squirmed upon instinct, but Tooth held him firmly. Despite her appearance, she was far stronger than she appeared and her strong grip fit the tales of her crushing skulls with her bare hands.

Then she started to drink and suck his blood. Jack did his best to hold back, but a scream left his lips. It hurt and felt like his very life was being drained away from his body.

_iAnd this is after she numbed me?!/i_ Jack thought, vowing to never find out what a normal vampire attack was like. Jack screamed, until he no longer had the energy. Strangely, the pain dulled as well.

His body slumped against Tooth, who shifted her body to properly support him. Jack felt dizzy and extremely weak. Finally, Tooth removed her fangs and he saw they were dripping with blood. She licked the blood off of them before turning to face Jack.

"Are you alright?"

Jack gripped her arms. "I-I think so, but I can't see straight."

Tooth nodded as she lay him down on the bed. "Wait here, I'll be back."

Jack placed a hand over his eyes as Tooth left. He wasn't sure how much time passed, but Tooth eventually returned and forced him to sit up.

"Drink this," she said, as she held a mug to his mouth. "It will help you recover faster and sleep."

Jack nodded and took the mug. The golden liquid was amazingly sweet and he was grateful for something wet for his dry throat. He then laid back down and felt his eyes forcing themselves to close.

The last thing he saw was Tooth smiling above him. "For the record Jack, your blood is actually quite warm."

Jack gave a smirk and let his eyes fall shut. He wasn't sure how long he was asleep, but when he awoke he felt his hands clutching what Jack knew had to be his container of teeth.


End file.
